worldofcarsdriveinfandomcom-20200223-history
Guido
Guido is a recurring character in the ''Cars'' series. He is a small, blue, optomistic, and fun pitty, and Luigi's best friend and business partner. Guido's fast speed allows him to perform well as a pit crew member, and he works on Lightning McQueen's racing team to provide Lightning with new tires whenever he requires them. He is also the host of his own racing series, Guido Kart. History Background Guido was headed to the United States on a cruise ship to pursue his dream of being on a real racing crew, when he overheard Luigi talking about Ferraris to a nearby passenger. After Luigi and Guido started talking, they quickly became best friends, and enjoyed passing the time by playing games and relaxing in the sunshine. After the lengthy voyage, the pair finally arrived in New York City, where they went sightseeing and viewed the remarkable monuments such as the Statue of Luberty, Central Park, the Chrysler Building, the Stock-Car Exchange, and Timing Belt Square. After observing Guido changing a taxi's tire in 2.5 seconds, Luigi requested that Guido would come back to Radiator Springs with him to work at Uncle Topolino's shop, which they would soon aqquire ownership of. ''Cars'' In Cars, Guido ultimately realizes his dream when he works on Lightning McQueen's pit crew under the command of Doc Hudson. Guido deals with the derisive attitude of Chick Hicks' pit crew by single-handedly changing McQueen's tires in record time, something not even four experienced pit crewmen could do. ''Cars: The Video Game'' In Cars: The Video Game, Guido serves as Lightning's pit crew during Piston Cup races in story mode, hosting his own mini-game, Pit Stop Challenge. He also makes appearances during the cut-scenes for Palm Mile Speedway, Luigi to the Rescue, and Monster Truck Mayhem. ''Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures'' In Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures, Guido is the host of his own mini-game, Luigi's Fanastico Fun!, in which the player must control him so that he collects tires as they fall from the sky. ''Mater and the Ghostlight'' In Mater and the Ghostlight, Guido is first seen listening to Sheriff's story of the Ghostlight, and later helps the others to prank Mater into thinking that the Ghostlight is after him by placing a lamp on his tow hook. ''Cars: Mater-National Championship'' In Cars: Mater-National Championship, Luigi and Guido are showing off their new paint jobs when Lightning and Mater drive up, asking them why they are painted like that. They get excited when Giovanni drives up, and challenges them to a race, although Guido does not compete. He is later seen trying to straighten the tires that keep leaning due to the rumble of Monster McQueen. ''Cars Toons'' ''Tokyo Mater'' In Tokyo Mater, Guido helps modify Mater at the end of the short, shouting "Modify!" ''Unidentified Flying Mater'' In Unidentified Flying Mater, Guido makes a cameo at Flo's V8 Cafe. ''Heavy Metal Mater'' In Heavy Metal Mater, Guido is singing karaoke at Flo's cafe, which leads Mater into his story about how he was once a famous singer. ''Mater Private Eye'' In Mater Private Eye, Guido can be seen at Flo's cafe. ''Air Mater'' In Air Mater, Guido is driving circles around the tire stack at Luigi's shop with his forks spread apart, as Mater is trying to teach him how to fly. Hiccups In Hiccups, Guido attempts to cure McQueen's hiccups by telling him to hold his breath, only to have him run out of breath. ''Spinning'' In Spinning, Guido serves as the protagonist. When Luigi tells him to spin a sign to promote the shop, Guido discovers that he has a talent with it, which forms a huge crowd. ''The Radiator Springs 500½'' In The Radiator Springs 500½, Guido appears among all of the other Radiator Springs residents, celebrating the founding of Radiator Springs and honoring Stanley. Guido's paint scheme in this short is light green, with a cap and fenders of a darker green color. ''The World of Cars Online'' In The World of Cars Online, Guido could often be found near Luigi's Casa Della Tires. ''Cars 2'' In Cars 2, Guido and Luigi tag along with McQueen as his pit crew. He is seen serving drinks at the beginning of the film. He also watches as Mater talks on the Mel Dorado Show. Later in Tokyo, he doesn't believe that Holley Shiftwell is Mater's girlfriend until the end of the film when she says it herself in a jaw-dropping moment. Uncle Topolino reveals that Guido and Luigi used to always fight, and they are seen fighting over a girl car until another girl car comes, and they are both satisfied. He also helps fight the lemons later in the film. He tries to take off the bomb that was attached to Mater, but his drill won't do it and he gets frustrated and leaves. ''Cars 2: The Video Game'' In Cars 2: The Video Game, Guido is an unlockable playable character, available the "Frequent Flyer" crest is obtained. Another version of him, titled Team Lightning Guido, can be unlocked by earning the "Bulldozer in a China Shop" crest. Both are light weights, and feature heavy speed and little power. ''Disney Infinity'' In Disney Infinity, Guido appears as a cast member in the Cars Play Set. He can be unlocked as a toy box townsperson in the Toy Box when one of the twelve character chests is opened. ''Cars: Fast as Lightning'' In Cars: Fast as Lightning, Guido is seen in the player's town, near Luigi's Casa Della Tires. ''Cars 3'' In Cars 3, Guido serves as part of McQueen's pit crew during the 2017 Piston Cup season, during which McQueen experiences a career-jeopardizing crash. ''Cars 3: Driven to Win Guido is one of the six playable characters, the other five being Lightning McQueen, Cruz Ramirez, Mater, Sally, and Ramone, who are available from the start in ''Cars 3: Driven to Win. Despite him being in the game - he has no voice at all. ]] Cars Land In Cars Land, Guido and Luigi have their own ride at Luigi's Casa Della Tires called Luigi's Flying Tires. In the ride, the guests will get into their own fettucini tires. When Guido turns on the air compressor, air will come out of the holes, and the tires will float in the air. There are also some beach balls with the colors of the Italian flag in the ride, and Italian music will play. They also appear in Radiator Springs Racers. When the riders come to Radiator Springs from tractor tipping with Mater, they will either go into Luigi's Casa Della Tires or Ramone's House of Body Art. At Luigi's Casa Della Tires, Luigi and Guido will be there. Guido will change the tires, then they will go to the starting line and start the race. General information Physical description Guido is based on an Alza Tutto Forklift, inspired by the design of the 1959 BMW Isetta. His maximum speed is 30 km/h. He has electric drive. Guido is painted several different shades of blue, with two gray forklift "arms" built into him. Personality and traits Guido is kind and eager, as he loves to make pit stops. He is also very determined, as he practices every night perfecting his speed. Powers and abilities race]]Due to his small size, Guido does not possess much racing ability, usually competing in smaller, shorter races with the other pitties and smaller cars of Carburetor County and its surrounding areas. Guido's main talent is tire changing, a skill he's been practicing his entire life, dreaming of one day becoming a pit crew members for one of the most famous cars in the world. Due to Lightning McQueen's arrival in Radiator Springs, Guido was made a member of McQueen's pit crew, blowing the minds of various different cars, including Chick Hicks' team. Relationships and Franca]]Guido's guardians are supposedly Uncle Topolino and Mama Topolino, and possibly Mama Luigi as well, though it remains unconfirmed if they truly are. During their visit to Italy with Team 95, Guido met a local resident named Francesca, who he was shown to have a romantic interest in. His best friend is Luigi, his boss at Luigi's Casa Della Tires. They have known each other since their early days in Italy, where they were known to fight a lot, though continued to remain best friends. Guido has also been shown to be on good terms with most, if not all, of Radiator Springs' residents and visitors. Appearances : For this subject's image gallery, see Guido/Appearances. Profiles and statistics ''Cars'' *Bios **"Like his boss Luigi, Guido is an avid Ferrari racing fan who dreams of performing a real pit stop on a real race car. To better prepare himself, he practices tire changes at night on wooden practice frames he built in his garage. One of these days, he hopes to set a new world record for the fastest pit stop of all time. But until that happens, he continues his quest to further enlighten himself. Currently, Guido is reading Tire Changes for the Soul, and Four Tires, One Goal." ''Cars: Race-O-Rama'' *Paint jobs: 1 *Unlocking criteria: Unlocked by default ''Cars 2'' *Bios **"Guido, the little Italian forklift, is the backbone of Casa Della Tires. He's Luigi's assistant and best friend, and together they are the biggest Ferrari racing fans in Carbureator . A car of few English words other than "pit stop," Guido is a force to be reckoned with when he's changing tires in the pits during a race. Joining Team Lightning McQueen for the World Grand Prix, Guido will get to show off his turbo-charged, pedal-to-the-metal pit stops on the global stage... and maybe, just maybe, he'll see some Ferraris!" ''Cars 2: The Video Game'' Guido *Bio **"Guido is the backbone of Casa Della Tires. "Pit" and "Stop" are the only two English words he knows, and he can change a car's tires so fast that he's nothing more than a light blue blur." *Stats **Weight Class: Light **Speed: 90 **Power: 10 Team Lightning Guido *Bio **"Guido is one of Lightning's biggest fans, and he has the swag to prove it!" *Stats **Weight Class: Light **Speed: 90 **Power: 10 ''Disney Infinity'' *Toys ''Cars: Fast as Lightning'' *Paint jobs: Lightning Fan, Lightning Pit Car Portrayals *Guido Quaroni - All appearances, excluding Cars 3: Driven to Win Gallery : For this subject's image gallery, see Guido/Gallery. Quotes * "Vai! Vai, vai!" ("Go! Go, go!") - Cars * "Con chi credi di parlare? Ehi! Ma con chi stai parlando?" (Who do you think you speak? Hey! But who are you talking?") - Cars * "Guido è la macchina più veloce!" ("Guido is the fastest car!") - Cars * "Sapevo di potercela fare!" ("I knew, I could do it!") - Cars * "Cominciamo subito!" ("Let's start!") - Cars * "Pit stop!" - Cars * "Sono così felice!" ("I'm so happy!") - Cars * "Osserva Guido e impara!" ("Look at Guido, and learn!") - Cars * "Paparazzi, pooh!" - Cars 3 Names in other languages External links *Car-Finder *‘Cars 2′ Introduces Nearly 1,000 New Characters and More Fun Facts (Minor Spoilers) *Cars 2: New International Poster + Character Shots! de:Guido pl:Guido pt-br:Guido ru:Гвидо Category:Disney Infinity Category:Playable Characters Category:Radiator Springs Occupants Category:Pitties Category:Cars Characters Category:Cars 2 Characters Category:Cars 3 Characters Category:Rust-eze Category:Dinoco Category:Tokyo Mater Category:Unidentified Flying Mater Category:Heavy Metal Mater Category:Mater Private Eye Category:Air Mater Category:Hiccups Category:Spinning Category:The Radiator Springs 500½ Category:WGP Pit Crews Category:Italians Category:Mater and the Ghostlight Category:Cars: The Video Game Characters Category:Cars: Radiator Springs Adventures Characters Category:Cars: Mater-National Championship Characters Category:Cars: Race-O-Rama Characters Category:The World of Cars Online Characters Category:Cars 2: The Video Game Characters Category:Cars: Fast as Lightning Characters Category:Cars 3: Driven to Win Characters